There is great interest in determining nucleic acid sequences and sequence differences rapidly and efficiently for addressing a host of important problems in the biomedical sciences, e.g. Collins et al, Nature, 422: 835-847 (2003); National Cancer Institute, Report of Working Group on Biomedical Technology, “Recommendation for a Human Cancer Genome Project,” (February, 2005). Not only are such measurements crucial for understanding the genetic basis of inherited traits, such as disease susceptibilities, but they are also crucial for understanding the role of somatic mutations in cancer. Many techniques have been developed and successfully applied to problems in these areas, e.g. Stephens et al, Nature Genetics, 37: 590-592 (2005); Syvanen, Nature Reviews Genetics, 2: 930-942 (2002); Kennedy et al, Nature Biotechnology, 21: 1233-1237 (2003); Hardenbol et al, Genome Research, 15: 269-275 (2005); Gunderson et al, Nature Genetics, 37: 549-554 (2005); Margulies et al, Nature, 437: 376-380 (2005); and the like. However, there are still many problems, such as the rapid and efficient discovery of genetic or epigenetic variation, that are not adequately addressed by current techniques.
The availability of a convenient and efficient method for isolating nucleic acids that vary from a reference sequence would lead to improvements in analytical assays in many fields, including scientific and biomedical research, medicine, and other industrial areas where genetic measurements are important.